culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1967 in film
The year 1967 in film involved some significant events. It is widely considered as one of the most ground-breaking years in film, with "revolutionary" films highlighting the change, including: Bonnie and Clyde; The Graduate; Guess Who's Coming to Dinner; and In the Heat of the Night . Events * The prototype for the IMAX large-format-film acquisition and screening system is exhibited at Expo 67 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada * The MPAA uses a new logo, which is still used today. * May 13 — A catastrophic electrical fire at MGM Vault #7 in Culver City, California destroys hundreds of silent and early sound films, leaving many of them lost. * August 13 — Bonnie and Clyde, starring Warren Beatty, Faye Dunaway, and Gene Hackman, premieres. It broke many taboos of its time, such as the glorification of violence. In spite of that, it has been considered a landmark film in Hollywood filmmaking with its groundbreaking and ingenious filmmaking styles and because of that, Bonnie and Clyde brought forth the New Hollywood era, a period of artistic and commercial revival. * October 18 — Walt Disney's production of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book premieres. It was the last animated feature film to be personally supervised by Disney himself before his death, the year prior. It was also one of the last Disney films to be personally supervised by him, the others being The Happiest Millionaire and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. The story's moral message of friendship, love, and trust have been embraced by critics and audiences worldwide. The Jungle Book is very famous for its groundbreaking achievements in realistic character animation, voice acting, and choice of voice casting. The film's soundtrack, which includes songs like the Academy Award-nominated "The Bare Necessities", '"I Wan'na Be Like You", "Trust in Me", and "My Own Home", have also contributed to the film's enormous success, as well. It would the last acclaimed and successful animated film to be made by Disney until The Rescuers, ten years later. * December 21 — The Graduate, starring Dustin Hoffman (in his acting film debut), Anne Bancroft, and Katharine Ross, premieres. Its story of a man with a no-aimed in life, seduced and betrayed by an older woman, and fell in love with her daughter who seemed to help him to find the right path to follow in his life with the strength and will of his own, resonated and embraced Americans as they needed a new hope and direction in life after President Kennedy was assassinated in 1963 and America was divided into two. The Graduate was one of some films released in 1967 that broke many taboos that had not been shown previously in American cinema, and more significantly, it represents as the bridge between traditional (pre-1967) and groundbreaking (1967 and onward) achievements filmmaking. Top-grossing films (US) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: In the Heat of the Night - Mirisch, United Artists :Best Director: Mike Nichols - The Graduate :Best Actor: Rod Steiger - In the Heat of the Night :Best Actress: Katharine Hepburn - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner :Best Supporting Actor: George Kennedy - Cool Hand Luke :Best Supporting Actress: Estelle Parsons - Bonnie and Clyde :Best Foreign Language Film: Closely Watched Trains (Ostře sledované vlaky), directed by Jiří Menzel, Czechoslovakia Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: In the Heat of the Night :Best Actor: Rod Steiger – In the Heat of the Night :Best Actress: Edith Evans – The Whisperers :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: The Graduate :Best Actor: Richard Harris – Camelot :Best Actress: Anne Bancroft – The Graduate :Other :Best Director: Mike Nichols – The Graduate :Best English Language Foreign Film: The Fox, United Kingdom :Best Foreign Film: Live for Life (Vivre pour vivre), France Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Blowup, directed by Michelangelo Antonioni, Italy Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Belle de jour, directed by Luis Buñuel, France / Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Le départ, directed by Jerzy Skolimowski, Belgium Notable films released in 1967 #The Dirty Dozen #You Only Live Twice Romance films released in 1967 #The Graduate #Bonnie and Clyde Short Film Series * Looney Tunes (1930–1969) * Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) * Speedy Gonzales (1953–1968) * Daffy Duck (1937–1968) Births * January 2 - Tia Carrere, American actress * January 14 - Emily Watson, English actress * February 10 - Laura Dern, American actress * February 13 – Carolyn Lawrence, American actress and voice actress * February 19 - Benicio del Toro, Puerto Rican actor * March 1 - Rosyam Nor, Malaysian actor * March 16 - Lauren Graham, American actress * April 17 - Kimberly Elise, American actress * April 18 - Maria Bello, American actress * May 1 - Scott Coffey, American actor/director * May 31 - Sandrine Bonnaire, French actress * June 6 - Paul Giamatti, American actor * June 19 - Mia Sara, American actress * June 20 - Nicole Kidman, Australian actress * July 1 - Pamela Anderson, American actress * July 16 - Will Ferrell, American actor * July 18 - Vin Diesel, American Actor * July 22 – Rhys Ifans, Welsh actor and singer * July 23 - Philip Seymour Hoffman, American actor (d. 2014) * September 11 - Harry Connick, Jr., American actor and singer * October 3 - Tiara Jacquelina, Malaysian actress * October 4 - Liev Schreiber, American actor * October 5 - Guy Pearce, Australian actor * October 28 - Julia Roberts, American actress * November 13 - Steve Zahn , American actor * November 22 - Mark Ruffalo, American actor * November 28 - Anna Nicole Smith, American model and actress (d. 2007) * December 11 - Mo'Nique, American actress * December 13 - Jamie Foxx, American actor * December 16 - Miranda Otto, Australian actress Deaths * January 8 – Zbigniew Cybulski, 39, Polish actor, Ashes and Diamonds, The Saragossa Manuscript * January 21 – Ann Sheridan, 51, American actress, Angels with Dirty Faces, Kings Row * January 22 – Jobyna Ralston, 67, American actress, Wings, The Freshman * January 28 ** Ruut Tarmo, 70, Estonian actor **Václav Wasserman, 68, Czech actor, screenwriter and director * February 6 – Martine Carol, 46, French actress, Lola Montes, Around the World in 80 Days * February 14 – Sig Ruman, 82, German actor, Stalag 17, Ninotchka * February 15 – Antonio Moreno, 79, Spanish-American actor and director, The Searchers, Creature from the Black Lagoon * February 16 ** Smiley Burnette, 55, American actor, King of the Cowboys, Ridin' on a Rainbow ** Amund Rydland, (79), Norwegian actor * February 21 - Charles Beaumont, 38, American television and film writer, Brain Dead, The Intruder * February 24 – Franz Waxman, 60, German film composer, Stalag 17, Mister Roberts * March 5 – Mischa Auer, 61, Russian actor, You Can't Take It With You, Destry Rides Again * March 6 – Nelson Eddy, 65, American singer and actor, Make Mine Music, The Chocolate Soldier * March 11 – Geraldine Farrar, 85, American singer and actress, Carmen, Joan the Woman * April 10 - Aage Winther-Jørgensen, 66, Danish actor, The Rector of Veilbye, Bussen * April 15 – Totò, 69, Italian actor and writer, Big Deal on Madonna Street, The Hawks and the Sparrows * April 22 - Tom Conway, 62, Russian-American actor, The Falcon's Brother, Cat People * April 24 - Frank Overton, 49, American actor, To Kill a Mockingbird, Fail-Safe * April 29 - Anthony Mann, 60, American director, El Cid, Winchester '73 * May 7 - Judith Evelyn, 58, American actress, Rear Window, Giant * May 8 ** LaVerne Andrews, 55, American singer and actress (Andrews Sisters), Road to Rio, Follow the Boys ** Barbara Payton, 39, American actress, Bride of the Gorilla, Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye * May 30 – Claude Rains, 77, British actor, Casablanca, Notorious * June 7 - Dorothy Parker, 73, American writer, A Star Is Born, Saboteur * June 10 – Spencer Tracy, 67, American actor, Judgment at Nuremberg, Guess Who's Coming to Dinner * June 10 - Frank Butler, 76, British-American screenwriter, Going My Way, Road to Morocco * June 16 – Reginald Denny, 75, British actor, Rebecca, Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House * June 26 – Françoise Dorléac, 25, French actress, The Soft Skin, Cul-de-sac * June 29 – Jayne Mansfield, 34, American actress, The Wayward Bus, The Girl Can't Help It * July 8 – Vivien Leigh, 53, British actress, Gone with the Wind, A Streetcar Named Desire * July 17 – Enzo Petito, 69, Italian actor, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly * July 21 ** Basil Rathbone, 75, British actor, The Adventures of Robin Hood, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ** David Weisbart, 52, American film editor and producer, Rebel Without a Cause, Them! * August 9 – Anton Walbrook, 70, Austrian actor, La Ronde, The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp * August 13 – Jane Darwell, 87, American actress, The Grapes of Wrath, Gone with the Wind * August 25 – Paul Muni, 71, Ukrainian-American actor, Scarface, I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang * September 1 - James Dunn, 65, American actor, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, Bright Eyes * October 12 - Nat Pendleton, 72, American actor, former Olympic swimmer, The Thin Man, The Great Ziegfeld * November 1 - Benita Hume, 61, British actress, Tarzan Escapes, The Private Life of Don Juan * November 9 - Charles Bickford, 76, American actor, Days of Wine and Roses, The Song of Bernadette * November 29 - Theo Marcuse, 47, American actor, The Cincinnati Kid, Harum Scarum * December 4 - Bert Lahr, 72, American actor, The Wizard of Oz, Sing Your Worries Away * December 21 - Stuart Erwin, 64, American actor, Pigskin Parade, Going Hollywood Film debuts * Richard Dreyfuss - Valley of the Dolls * Faye Dunaway - Hurry Sundown * Dustin Hoffman - The Tiger Makes Out * Anthony Hopkins - Red, White and Zero * Anjelica Huston - Casino Royale * Harvey Keitel - Who's That Knocking at My Door * Richard Pryor - The Busy Body * Martin Sheen - The Incident * Jon Voight - Fearless Frank * Gene Wilder - Bonnie and Clyde References Category:Years in film Category:1967 in film